


многие знания — многие печали

by lamonika



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Ghosts, Headcanon, Mysticism, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: мертвецы поют ему колыбельные.





	многие знания — многие печали

**Author's Note:**

> хэд, что клаус дружил с мертвецами, а потом пошло-поехало (до сих пор хз, как реджинальд узнал о способностях... типа подумал НАДО ДАТЬ ПАЦАНУ НОЖ ПУСКАЙ ШВЫРНЕТ ИМ В КОГО-НИБУДЬ или что?? загадка, в общем)

В детстве Клаус совсем не плачет.

У него еще нет ни имени, ни понимания происходящего, одно только сухое «Номер Четыре» и нянечки, склоняющиеся над кроваткой. Поначалу они даже решают, что Клаус слеп: взгляд, цепляющийся за пустое пространство, находит там какие-то неизвестные точки опоры — и эти глаза просто не могут принадлежать нормальному ребенку; ни одна из нянечек, конечно же, не подозревает, что пустота относительна.

Одиночество относительно.

Покойники склоняются над Клаусом вслед за нянечками, выглядывают из-за их плеч и улыбаются Четвертому, и тот улыбается в ответ, не обремененный мыслью о том, что крови на белых лицах следует бояться.

Клаусу шесть месяцев. Мертвецы поют ему колыбельные.

***

Его первым словом становится «фрау»: произнесенное на немецком, рухнувшее прямо в ошарашенное молчание, наполняющее комнату, оно и определяет траекторию падения всей последующей жизни Четвертого в огромное, пустое ничто. Девушка в форме летчицы, разбившаяся еще в сорок четвертом и изголодавшаяся по общению, кивает, водя пальцем перед детским лицом и стараясь его коснуться. У фрау Энн удивительно светлые глаза на обгоревшем до мяса лице, но что может знать ребенок об увечьях, верно?

Отец отбирает Клауса у нянечки и цепляет на него датчики, но безмятежности Четвертого можно только позавидовать; языки перемешиваются у него в голове — испанский от Марии прямиком со Дня мертвых, польский от парня, сгинувшего в местном притоне, немецкий от фрау Энн. Клаус не знает, что так беспокоит отца. Клаусу не очень-то интересно.

Он — магнит для покойников, не знающих ничего кроме темноты и тишины, и их бесконечную в своем безумии доброжелательность можно назвать настоящим чудом.

Чудеса не длятся вечно, но Клаус спит крепко, лишенный этого знания.

***

К семи годам Клаус знает, сколько способов умереть существует, знает, что самоубийцы, застрявшие здесь без возможности выбраться — самые несчастные существа на этом (на _том_ ) свете; в его снах черно-белый рассыпчатый пепел, черно-белые призраки, призывно мигающий черно-белый маяк, на свет которого они идут; и, понимаете.

Этот маяк — сам Клаус.

Клаус научен чужим, но все еще горьким опытом: нельзя принимать чьи-то слова за константу, нельзя идти против себя. Отец перечеркивает эти не успевшие закрепиться убеждения парой выкриков, тренировок, приказов, отец проводит незримую границу между мертвецами, которых зовет сам Клаус, желающий поговорить с кем-то вне стен этого холодного дома, и силами, которые Номер Четыре, застрявший на месте, должен развивать.

 _Номер Четыре_ , с легкой руки Грейс получивший имя и порцию роботизированной любви — разочарование, желающее дружить с мертвецами, а не использовать их в качестве своего оружия. Говоря начистоту, Клаус даже не уверен, чего именно от него хочет отец, кроме расшифровки бессмысленных воплей, доносящихся сквозь стену сознания, возведенную случайно еще в младенчестве.

Он и не хочет знать.

***

Клаус просыпается в склепе.

Темнота вокруг него, и он — маяк. Крики становятся громче. Мертвецы, те, что были заперты здесь, те, которых Клаус никогда не звал, приходят сами, и от каждого вопля с воображаемой стены летит кирпичная пыль. Мертвецы получают возможность быть услышанными.

Фигура отца вырастает в дверном проеме, заслоняя собой дневной свет.

— Они могут навредить тебе, Номер Четыре, — говорит Реджинальд, и Клаус забивается в угол. — Контролируй их.

_Контролируй их._

***

Клаус остается один на один с криками, запертый в темноте, чувствующий, как стены сжимаются. Безобидные призраки вытесняются обезумевшими от одиночества покойниками, голоса сменяются другими голосами, и Клаус понимает их, Клаус понимает их все, звучащие с разной громкостью и на разных языках; покойники, лишенные возможности его коснуться, сотрясают стены склепа и бьют ладонями, коленями, головами по каменному полу, и Клаус понимает, что не может сделать с этим абсолютно ничего.

Контроль относителен. Пустота относительна. Одиночество относительно.

Клаус плачет впервые в своей жизни, и мертвецы вторят ему.


End file.
